This invention relates to a wheelchair.
Motorised wheelchairs are well known. They have particular application with very impaired mobility users. To provide optimum assistance to such users it is desirable that the seat height of the wheelchair be adjustable through a range from below normal ride height to above normal ride height. The latter, for example, enables the user to achieve an elevated height for say location of the user at a table or bench height.
One problem that can arise from such adjustability is that the stability of the wheelchair can become compromised due to changes in centre of gravity leading to off balance loads that can either make the user think or feel that the wheelchair is unstable or render the wheelchair unstable.